codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Scyphozoa
The Scyphozoa is a monster programmed by X.A.N.A. to access and manipulate digital memory. It serves a great number of purposes for X.A.N.A. personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a victim and/or object's digital memory/energy, or plant viruses in the Lyoko Warriors to put them under X.A.N.A.'s control. History Season Two The Scyphozoa makes its debut in ''Uncharted Territory'', where it captures Aelita for the first time in Sector Five. It uses its tentacles to steal Aelita's memory from her. It appeared again in the episode Exploration, where X.A.N.A. used it to try and steal Aelita's memories after Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized. It is driven away by Yumi. In A Great Day, X.A.N.A. attempted to trick the group by using the program for returning to the past while Aelita was still on Lyoko, temporarily trapping her in the Mountain Sector with the Scyphozoa attempting to steal her memories. The Scyphozoa appears again in ''Mister Pück'', where it tries to steal Aelita's memories after her legs are frozen by a Blok's freeze attack, but she is saved by Ulrich. In Saint Valentine's Day, X.A.N.A. uses a mind control necklace to force Aelita to go to the Scyphozoa willingly. This plan fails when Odd begins to attack Aelita using his laser arrows, and the Scyphozoa flees. The Scyphozoa appears in Final Mix, where a X.A.N.A.-possessed Jim kidnaps and sends Aelita to Lyoko, and then the Scyphozoa appears and attempts to drain Aelita's memories, but is once again forced to flee by Ulrich. It should be noted that in this episode, it is revealed that the Scyphozoa must physically travel to its destinations. In Missing Link, the Scyphozoa appears at the beginning of the episode and attacks Yumi instead of Aelita, and manages to steal Yumi's DNA sequence. This was done in order to force Aelita to go to Lyoko and give Yumi her DNA sequence, which would allow X.A.N.A. to be able to get Aelita's memories at will. However, this plan was foiled by Ulrich and Odd, who warn Aelita just in time what would happen if the DNA transfer is successful. The Scyphozoa makes a brief appearance in'' Temptation, trying to block Aelita's entrance to the tower, but Yumi scared it away by cutting off its tentacles before it could even attempt to drain Aelita's memories. In ''A Bad Turn, the Scyphozoa was tricked by Aelita into stealing the memories of a clone that she created. The Aelita clone disappears shortly after the Scyphozoa begins draining the fake memories, while the real Aelita makes her escape to the activated tower. In Ultimatum, X.A.N.A. possesses Mr. Delmas, the principal of Kadic Academy, in order to kidnap Odd and Yumi and send Aelita an ultimatum: surrender herself to the Scyphozoa at 2 o'clock or her friends will be liquidated (meaning they will be killed via electrocution). In X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, the Scyphozoa almost succeeds in stealing Aelita's memories but it is stopped by Ulrich who throws his Katana as if it were a boomerang, cutting off its tentacles and returning Aelita's memory to her. In ''Vertigo'', the Scyphozoa attempts another attack on Aelita, where she temporarily freezes it with her Petrification ability. After it breaks free of the ice, the Scyphozoa grabs Aelita and begins to drain her memory. However, she is saved by Odd after he shoots it with his laser arrows and the Scyphozoa is forced to retreat. ''Déjà Vu'' was the only episode where Aelita has been attacked twice by the Scyphozoa; there, X.A.N.A. took advantage of his connection to Aelita in order to stimulate her brain and force visions of the Hermitage, Franz Hopper, and the men in black to lure her to Sector Five in desperation. Aelita left herself vulnerable to the Scyphozoa, getting attacked first in the Core Zone, and then in the Celestial Dome. The monster was driven away before it could finish the job on both occasions. In the episode Franz Hopper, a spectre imitates Franz Hopper and sends Aelita, without knowing that it was a clone, to a platform in the Desert Sector where the Scyphozoa appears and drains the clone's memories. After the Scyphozoa destroys the clone, it is shown looking dazed after absorbing the fake data and quickly retreats. In The Key, the Lyoko Warriors learned that X.A.N.A. did not inject a virus in Aelita, it actually stole a memory fragment from her, which was hidden in Sector Five and they launch an attack to get it. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita make it to the memory's location with Franz Hopper's help, but they find out that the memory fragment they found was actually a trap made by X.A.N.A., who changed the room's shape and devirtualized everyone except for Aelita. The Scyphozoa then appeared and stole all of Aelita's memories from her, allowing X.A.N.A. to finally escape Lyoko. Fortunately, she is saved by her father. Season Three The Scyphozoa reappears in Lyoko Minus One, where it successfully attacks Aelita, but instead of stealing her memories, it inputs a virus into her head that forces her to go to a nearby way tower in the Forest Sector and enters Code X.A.N.A., which completely destroys the Forest. In The Pretender, it successfully takes control of Aelita temporarily once again and forces her to delete the Desert Sector. The Scyphozoa appears in The Secret, where it succeeds in possessing Aelita, forcing her to delete the Ice Sector. However, she is devirtualized just in time by Yumi, thus saving the Ice Sector from deletion, albeit only temporarily. The Scyphozoa attempts to control Aelita in Triple Trouble, but the plan failed as Ulrich cut off its tentacles. This is the only time the Scyphozoa failed to possess Aelita. In Double Trouble, X.A.N.A. sends a polymorphic spectre to impersonate Jeremie and orders it to mess up the supercomputer, causing Yumi and Odd's avatars to bug up and be unable to attack anything, allowing the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita. She destroys the Mountain Sector with ease. In Final Round, it attacks an inexperienced William and takes complete control of him during his first trip to Lyoko. William is forced to destroy Core of Lyoko along with Sector Five and become X.A.N.A.'s slave and forced to fight the warriors from that point onward until ''Down to Earth''. Season Four With William under X.A.N.A.'s control, the Scyphozoa is not used as much as before. It finally reappears in the episode The Lake, where it tried to steal information about the Skid, which would destroy it. However, Aelita was able to activate multiple towers on Lyoko and was able to fire a blast that overloaded and destroyed the Scyphozoa for the first and only time in the original series. The Scyphozoa makes its final appearance in the original series in the episode Wrong Exposure, where it possesses Aelita so that she would throw herself into the Digital Sea in order to lure Franz Hopper out of hiding. Code Lyoko: Evolution The Scyphozoa makes its first and only return in the episode ''Mutiny'' in order to regain possession of William once again as X.A.N.A.'s loyal minion and ally. While on the Cortex, William accidentally runs into the Scyphozoa. He tries to escape by devirtualizing himself but he is captured and possessed again before he has the chance. However, the Scyphozoa has not managed a full possession, William is being held up above the ground by its tentacles, surrounded by a black aura. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich decide that talking to William and trying to wake him up is the best course of action, acting as a distraction so someone else can get closer to the Scyphozoa and sever the mental connection between it and William. Ulrich fights William, constantly goading him to try and remind him of his life on Earth. It seems to work, as William slowly becomes more and more human-like again, eventually allowing Yumi to cut off its connection. With the plan having failed, X.A.N.A. has the Scyphozoa and the squadron of Krabs self-destruct in retreat. Powers and Strengths The Scyphozoa is arguably one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters, and the hardest to defeat. The Scyphozoa has the ability to use its tentacles to grab anyone near it. It can use them to steal a person's memory, or DNA sequence, force them to do a task, or plant viruses inside them. However, this task requires time, leaving the Scyphozoa unprotected. While the Scyphozoa has no laser weapons, it has been shown to be able to use its tentacles to push weapons out of the Lyoko warrior's hands and knock them to the ground. It is shown that the Scyphozoa can also use its tentacles to steal data from the Skid, as shown in The Lake. Strengths Regardless of lacking any offensive ability, the Scyphozoa can survive any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko Warriors. Its Eye is located on a diameter of its head; though only its tentacles and head are ever hit. The tentacles are the only part of the Scyphozoa to ever take any physical damage. The tentacles can regenerate over time and are strong enough to knock away melee weapons like a Zweihänder or stun long-range based weapons like Energy Fields. Weaknesses As stated above, the Scyphozoa does not have many offensive abilities. While its tentacles are capable of knocking away powerful weapons like still-forming Energy Fields and a Zweihänder, fast enough movement can counter this disarmament attack. Its tentacles are also very weak, and can easily be destroyed. In addition, the Scyphozoa needs time to accomplish a task, which varies based on what X.A.N.A. needs to obtain or accomplish. Draining the Keys to Lyoko and the Life Points of the Skidbladnir for instance, take a relatively long time to do so, while virus implantation or DNA extraction take about a minute at most. This is when the Scyphozoa is at its most vulnerable, as it must stay still as it completes this function. Finally, as the monster takes care to dodge Energy Fields, an action which it has never done for the weapons of the other Lyoko Warriors, it can be presumed that even the Scyphozoa can be harmed by them. Movement Though it may look slow at first, Scyphozoa is actually able to easily evade attacks, such as Aelita's Energy Fields, by quickly dodging from side to side. It is also X.A.N.A.'s only monster that constantly levitates in order to get around; its movements are similar to that of a real jellyfish when floating using its tentacles. Appearances Season Two *[[Uncharted Territory|'Uncharted Territory']]' (debut)' *[[Exploration|'Exploration']] *[[A Great Day|'A Great Day']] *'Mister Pück' *[[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] *[[Final Mix|'Final Mix']] *[[Missing Link|'Missing Link']] *[[Temptation|'Temptation']] *[[A Bad Turn|'A Bad Turn']] *[[Ultimatum|'Ultimatum']] *[[A Fine Mess|'A Fine Mess']] *[[X.A.N.A.'s Kiss|'X.A.N.A.'s Kiss']] *[[Vertigo|'Vertigo']] *[[Cold War|'Cold War']] *[[Déjà Vu|'Déjà Vu']] *[[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] *[[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper']] *[[Contact|'Contact']] *[[The Key|'The Key']] Season Three *[[Lyoko Minus One|'Lyoko Minus One']] *[[The Pretender|'The Pretender']] *[[The Secret|'The Secret']] *[[Triple Trouble|'Triple Trouble']] *[[Double Trouble|'Double Trouble']] *[[Final Round|'Final Round']] Season Four *[[The Lake|'The Lake']] *[[Wrong Exposure|'Wrong Exposure']] *[[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (flashbacks only)' Season Five *[[Mutiny|'Mutiny']] Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * [[Code Lyoko: Social Game|'Code Lyoko: Social Game']] Trivia *The Scyphozoa, Mantas, Krabs, and Megatanks are the only monsters to have appeared in all five sectors of Lyoko. *This monster has never been defeated by one of the Lyoko Warriors because it has always retreated. In The Lake, Aelita was able to destroy the Scyphozoa by activating four towers in the four main surface sectors in order to power a shield charge emitted from the Skid, overloading the monster and destroying it. But the Scyphozoa can always be recreated, just like any other monster. It's just such a powerful monster that it takes a lot of computing power to maintain. *It is unknown if the Scyphozoa is truly immune to the Lyoko Warriors' attacks; it may have just so many life points, it is difficult to defeat, but since the monster's eye has never been hit, this cannot be confirmed. It also avoids Aelita's Energy Fields, implying a vulnerability to them. *The Scyphozoa shows up in Get Ready to Virtualize as a boss in numerous levels and must be dealt with to end the level. *The Scyphozoa has had many nicknames: **William once called it a "giant jellyfish." **Most people (such as Sissi in ''Ultimatum'') refer to it as a giant squid or jellyfish. **In the French version of Code Lyoko, Scyphozoa is known as Méduse. *'Scyphozoa' is the class in which all jellyfish are included. *The Scyphozoa does not seem to be able to affect the life points of avatars. *The Scyphozoa has only attacked Aelita, Yumi, and William, though it may also be likely that X.A.N.A. used the Scyphozoa to take control of Ulrich's uninhabited body in Nobody in Particular after his mind was separated during a failed attempt at a direct virtualization into Sector Five. However, there is no way to prove this theory. *It has attacked Aelita sixteen times, Yumi once, and William twice. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, the Scyphozoa could not place a victim under X.A.N.A.'s control without keeping its tentacles connected to them, as opposed to Seasons 2-4. Also, it has been shown to be easier to destroy, given that it was never shown to be destroyed in the earlier seasons, though it seems more likely that X.A.N.A. simply had the monster self-destruct in retreat. **The cause of this change could be because X.A.N.A. does not have all of its Source Codes, which has limited the program's capabilities in some way, and forced a modification in the Scyphozoa, but at the moment there is no way to confirm this. Gallery Seasons 2-4 namespace = File category = Scyphozoa category = Season 2|Season 3|Season 4 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, Evolution namespace = File category = Scyphozoa&&Season 5 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, Code Lyoko Social Game Scypozoa.gif|The Scyphozoa. Get Ready to Virtualize Aelita is captured. (Chapter 12) Aelita is captured. (Chapter 10) Yumi is captured. (Chapter 11) ca:Medusa es:Scyphozoa fi:Meduusa fr:Méduse gl:Scyphozoa it:Scyphozoa pl:Scyfozoa pt:Scyphozoa ro:Meduză ru:Сцифоза sr:Медуза Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Scyphozoa Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Social Game